Purple Rose Pirates
The Purple Ragtime Pirates (パープル・ラグタィム海賊団, Pāpuru Ragutaimu Kaizokudan), formerly named as the Tendokyo Thirteen, simply known currently as The Magentas, are a pirate crew that originated from East Blue, with members coming from various regions in the World of Gourd Roger and most of them coming from either the South Blue or the Grand Line. When they were independednt, they were led by Jonathan Arleigh and Johanne O. Marley. The group began sailing on their home sea in the East Blue aboard the Packet Boat, the Redrum Raiders' former auxillary ship. Before their entry to the South Blue, the newly recruited shipwright Kwaito III told the group to change their ship and decided to acquire his personal ship, The Unlucky. The crew had an immediate rise in fame and power until they were stopped through their defeat in the hands of Admiral Kaifeng, which began the three-year hiatus and timeskip where all the thirteen members trained in separate regions of the world for the sake of being stronger. After their reunion, the crew and their allies decided to create their third and current ship, the Steamboat Willie. The group has made alliances with the House Pirates, the Cowabunga Pirates and the Redrum Raiders to form an alliance the Chaplaincy Club, until their entry to the New World where the groups decided to fuse together to form the Imperial Pirate Alliance and all the affiliated groups, including the Magentas, were reorganized as divisions. Since Jonathan was assigned as the captain of the newly formed pirate crew, Johanne is now the current leader of the reorganized pirate crew turned division. Jolly Roger Unlike most pirate crews, the jolly roger of the Purple Ragtime Pirates is somewhat inspired in design from the Sun Pirates. It is composed of a large, white sun above a purple background, which contains a purple crescent that seems to pierce through the white sun figure. The sun fills the need of a unique main figure that replaces the typical jolly roger appearance, which is the skulls and crossbones. It actually symbolizes the crew's region of origin and Jonathan's Pika Pika no Mi powers, as the sun is the natural source of light. Crew Members Before they were fused into the Imperial Alliance, the Purple Ragtime Pirates was the first and only crew in the World of Gourd Roger so far to be led by two captains, Jonathan Arleigh and Johanne O. Marley despite having only 15 members. As captains, Johanne and Jonathan has the job to manage the recruitment, negotiation and business between the group and the outside world, either through their physical presence or through their chief negotiator and the crew's musician Salvador Blanco, which is also regarded as the crew's "businessman" as he was a former Underworld broker. The Magentas is also considered to have the most diverse among the crews on a pirate crew in the world. Although many small-scale and even a few large-scale pirates of this generation copy the Straw Hat Pirates' original arrangement when they achieved the Pirate King status, the diversity in the Thirteen still stands out as aside from their appearances, their respective heights and abilities are vastly different from each other. The similarities seemed to be almost disappeared, except for the solid relationship among the crew's members as well as solidarity to fulfill their lifelong dreams and having respect to other's, which sums it up with all of the members having strong will. It was shown by the crew before the timeskip that none of them were knocked down by a burst of Haoshoku Haki, which faints any person who has a weak will. One of the Magentas' general characteristics of the members are somewhat similar to the Blackbeard Pirates in the canon time frame. All members have binomial names, the last one to be revealed in the group is Kwaito III, whose actual name is Kwaito Nyasa. Before that, he is referred to as "Cowabunga Kwaito", his name plus his epithet minus the third generation mark that separates him from his grandfather. Yuji Hayabusa, which formerly uses the alias Brando was also put to his bounty posters but during the three-year hiatus, Rajah of the Marine Photography Division changed the bounty name to his real one. Now, this is the one used in all of his bounty posters. All of the Magentas are relatively young, ranging from early 20's to mid-40's. Sachiko Oita is the youngest at 19 years after the timeskip, and the only teenage member of the crew, after Johannah turned 21 after the timeskip. Salvador Blanco is the oldest member of the crew at age 46 after the timeskip. The members of the crew also have members having birthdays each month, although they were not seen celebrating even once. There are three pairs of (or six) members who have their birthday on the same month, but the two captains are the only members that are born in the same week, Jonathan being born on April 17th and Johannah being born on April 19th, just two days apart. However, Jonathan is four years senior to Johannah. Besides from that, all of the members are extremely tall and considered supertall humans as Sachiko which is also the shortest member who stands at 266 cm (8'8"). The crew has six devil fruit users: Jonathan, Johanne, Baghlah, Sachiko, Kagura and Yuji with Johannah and Jonathan as Logia-class users, Baghlah, Kagura and Sachiko as the Paramecia-class users and Yuji as the only Zoan-class user. Recruitment process Jonathan and Johannah usually begin on inviting his crewmates to join his crew, and almost all of the times they turned down the request join the crew. A situation arises in which a new member is required and then the expected turning down of requests, and followed by the rise of the "boss" antagonist. When they are saved from the character, these future members finally accept the request in joining. Kwaito and Baghlah are the exceptions. Kwaito immediately said yes when Jonathan joined the crew, despite being a captain of another crew, the Cowabunga Pirates. Kwaito told that the members of the group he will be alright and they will have a good future as allies with the Magentas, which has shown close ties since the beginning of the story. Baghlah on the other hand, was asked by Johannah if he wants to sail the seas as a pirate. He immediately said yes, and joined the crew. Members: Crew Strength Before they are conjoined in the alliance where the group was free to add members, Jonathan and Johanne have a very practical and somewhat smart choice of members. This results to the Magentas turning out being a very powerful and flexible crew, despite having only thirteen members as the name suggests. As time passed by, the Magentas had made its name by continously defeating some of the most powerful and most feared personalities in almost a half of the World of Gourd Roger from the East and South Blues to the Grand Line. These includes high-ranking Marines up to the rank of Vice Admiral and even three members of the Shichibukai. Their sudden rise in popularity has been attributed to their tremendous strength and firepower, and are contributed by the following factors. As the frontliners, the two captains alone possesses incredible superhuman physical strength as their punches alone are enough to destroy houses even without the use of their devil fruit and can fight without using its powers, and is shown when the whole crew is hiding in disguise one point in the Grand Line when they are defeating one of the Shichibukai. To make matters worse for their opponents, the two captains have their powers from the Logia class of Devil Fruits, the strongest and rarest of the three types of these fruits (not including the Mythical Zoan subclass) with one being able to manipulate and become light at will and the other can utilize the properties of the scientific element bromine and the two can combine these powers into a very powerful offensive. As diverse as the eleven other members' appearance and personality are their respective abilities and powers. All the Thirteen's members have their unique individual abilities and powers which are very varied and are vastly different from each other but these have only one similarity, all of these are regarded as acts ordinary people can do. The crew consists of swordsmen who can destroy stone walls and can even cut objects that are potentially stronger than steel, the very material swords are made. They are also composed of marksmen armed with the best guns and armed with the best projectiles, both natural and artifical such as gunpowder and natural oil. Their martial artists, each with its own set of disciplines, can take down several opponents easily depending on the situation. The assassins have nearly perfected the element of stealth, a vital element in taking down their opponents. All the members are independent of their colleagues' even of their captains' help, but are ready to help each other in the time of distress. This act of camaraderie makes the Magentas more powerful as the individual offensives when mixed spawns exponentially far more powerful attacks. Anoter factor that makes the Purple Ragtime Pirates powerful is that except for Johanne O. Marley, Francesco Piazzini and Kaiser Slautern, every member has already experienced combat long before they joined the group, as they had participated in other individual battles under the banner of a separate entity. *'Jonathan' received two years military service from his father as early as 10 years old as a member of the Tendokyo's Royal Guard until the Defense of Tendokyo. *'Akagi' was a former Marine captain before he quitted the post until he went sailing with the group. He was made a member while sailing to Tripoli Island. *'Baghlah' was a butcher in the market in Tarabulus, and was called as the market's "bouncer" for being the largest person in the island. *'Cheng' was a rebel soldier in Karakorum Island. *'Kwaito' was the former captain of the Cowabunga Pirates who used to operate in the Grand Line and the Calm Belt before being relocated to their home sea in East Blue. *'Sachiko' joined a vigilante group and her first recognized crime was done when she was 10 years old. *'Momontaro' was a member of a fishman-only bandit group in Sabaody Archipelago and nearby Fengshan Island, and their operations expanded to the South Blue during the Magentas' journey on that sea. *'Alexander' who has the alias of Monroe was a former member of an assassin organization called the Malenkov Family. *'Kagura' was a bounty hunter turned assassin who worked alone, earning her epithet as a "Lone Wolf Assassin". *'Salvador' was a subordinate of a former Shichibukai. After his actions during his Underworld years which stripped that Shichibukai his status, he became wanted and became imprisoned. His imprisonment will be the subject of the crew's invasion of Mourning Mountain. *'Yuji' had fighting as his only way of living until he found home and a sense of belongingness in the Purple Ragtime Pirates. This experience leads to an another key factor, the Magentas are easy learners as they easily adapt to their battle environment. This can give them an advatage as the members are able to reverse the situation and use the major strengths of their opponents to gradually emerge as the major weaknesses, even though it is not as easy. These experiences and easy-learning abilities can provide the Magentas vast knowledge to be used in future battles and provided them with tactical wit, which makes the group a strategist powerhouse which is in turn needed to maintaining good management and delivery of their skills and powers. All of the members understand the blueprints of certain buildings, despite it being complicated for normal people especially for pirates as again, the members are fast learners as well as a group of wide readers. The final factor that contributes to their strength is their physical built itself as again, most of them are very young, as young as late teens and most of them are at their early to mid-20s. Their age makes them to appear fresh and young, letting most of their opponents to drop their guard on them, as well as their bodies are physically ideal for combat. And to be repeated, the crew is composed of supertall humans and their massive size can inflict more damage to their opponents than normal humans do. This can also mean that they can inflict even a little damage to giants just using their raw strength. To combine all these several factors, the Magentas has proven to be a very powerful and flexible crew which deserves the popularity and power they have now. Professions and Capabilities The abilities of the crew members affect their assignment of profession. After the three-year timeskip, they had discovered new methods in improving their attacks and this made them exponentially stronger. Bounty history Since One Fate, the first fan fiction story set in the World of Gourd Roger, discontinued prematurely, no further details can be given to these following actions as of now. These will be soon covered by the Third Age episodes. Almost all of the crew members' (bounties except for Jonathan's) are given after the actions they committed before the three-year timeskip. In Jonathan's case, there was an argument to place his bounty before his defeat from Admiral Kaifeng. Profiles |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |} Relationships among members Some members have a feeling of shyness once they enetered the crew, then they lose this feeling once they feel that they are accepted after a certain cirumstance. A sneak peek for the new members The new members' relationship with each other can be explained in a pyramid, with each level is a step to their development to being who they are now. As revealed by Johannah when she is writing for her diary during the hiatus, new members tend to have a feeling of a bit shy and formal once they entered the crew as they are new to the environment. Despite their new crewmates' words about feeling welcome in the crew, these newbies find hard knowing their place. It is until sometime that members feel contented about their safety and security with their fellow members. As these members are contented about their safety and security in the group, they tend to talk with fellow members and from their experiences andsharing their own, they learn more about each other more deeply. By that time they found their feeling of security and belongingness in the group, they start to reveal who they are and express themselves freely. Relationships among members proper Jonathan and Johannah treat their colleagues like their own family and none of them wanted to let their members leave the crew, making them to appear as a casual but close-knit family. All the crew members treat each other like simple friends or siblings rather than most pirate crews having to respect their captains. The Purple Dawn is the only crew so far in the current generation where lower members are seen hurting either of their captains and none of them asking to walk the plank, such as when Kwaito hit Jonathan with a newspaper while arguing over some personal matters or Kagura doing the same thing to Johannah in the same event. In case a member leaves the crew due to a certain circumstance, the two captains will try their best to get them back, such as when Kwaito III left the group temporarily during the battle against the Right Wing in the early of their journeys in the Grand Line. Jonathan stopped Kwaito from getting away and almost cried for that moment. Johannah said she will cry for him and Jonathan said that she is so dramatic. Dreams All members have individual dreams they want to achieve in their journey as pirates. As they had achieved these goals of theirs, they can separate with the crew to their new life after they had achieved their goals. Almost, if not all of them believed that going to the Grand Line fulfills their dream. Jonathan once wanted to seek justice and revenge for the demise of his father Arleigh D. Shiraz. When he defeated the Right Wing and found out that his father is still alive after the incident thirteen years ago and finally reunited on his crew's reunion in Sabaody Archipelago after the three-year timeskip, he has been setting for a new goal to sail to the end whole world and continue his famly's heritage of love of exploring the world in his unique way, sharing a similarity of sharing this experience with his friends. To accomplish this, he needs to sail to the edge of the New World where the Grand Line and the Red Line meet. As a part of this plan, he expressed his interest on finding One Piece and become the Pirate King with his adopted sister Johannah being hailed as his queen, though this does not mean he has a feeling of admiration for her yet, as well as having his crew to back him up. Johannah wants to find her definition of her life, especially her definition of freedom. She once found out that sailing the seas will be the easiest way to gain this freedom she wants to, starting her thirst and hunger for adventure. She seemed to be inspired by the previous Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy as she believes that being the Pirate King (or Queen in her case) has the greatest freedom for adventuring. As her adopted brother Jonathan is also an adventure-lover, the two team up along with the crew in obtaining this goal. Also in one of her daydreams, she was imagining that she is being held by Jonathan. Akagi's initial dream is to battle with his Marine father Vice Admiral Taisho Mitsuo. When his father immediately defeated him when the group is incognito while in South Blue, he gave up this dream and started dreaming to be the greatest swordsman by obtaining the world's greatest sword, the Tenno no Boshi. When he found out the current owner is alive, he becomes interested in fighting this man to obtain the sword. Cheng's dream is to master all the major cuisines of the world. So far, he has mastered four, the Karakorum Cuisine which is the main kind of food served in his homeland as the name suggests, the Attack Cuisine of the Kamabakka Kingdom, a smaller-sized version of Volcano Cooking which is taught by a descendant of Panz Fry while he was being trained and finally, the Old World Gourmet which he developed using his knowledge while sailing with the group. After he gained knowledge on the cuisine of the New World, he will fight with the best chefs of the world. Baghlah's and others' dreams TBA... Changes After Three Years The three-year hiatus and timeskip has dealt a massive change in the crew. All of them discovered new techniques under their training. As they all returned to Sabaody Archipelago three years after their defeat from Admiral Kaifeng, the group seemed to have changed in terms of appearance, personality and abilities. The common similarity among the chages in the members is they all grew by at least an inch. Jonathan has grown drastically, now standing tall at 290 cm (9'6"), four inches taller than his former height before the timeskip. As he unlocked the hidden powers of his devil fruit, his hair color become indigo-blue, and his former brown eyes became blue as well. He also earned a trademark look, as he already wears blue or purple-themed outfits, such as wearing a grayish-blue shirt under a near-indigo jacket. His hair became longer and his bangs cover his left eye. He seems to master all the three kinds of Haki, and unlocked the hidden powers of the devil fruit, and finally unlocked the fruit's intangibility which he never had before the timeskip. In terms of speed, Jonathan has trained his reflexes and the result was shown as he can move and avoid bullets at super speed, as well as on how to overcome his initial problems on how to stop moving. He also developed the powers of anesthetics, although this does not support his devil fruit powers, but is powerful enough in removing his opponents out of consciousness. Despite these several changes to appearance and ability, his classical humorous and speedy character seems not to change, as well as his solidarity to his dream. Johannah's body has matured further with a pronounced hourglass figure. Her hair grew a little longer, now halfway through her back. She also grew taller by 4 inches similar to Jonathan's growth to 271 cm (8'11"). As a part of developing maturity, she stopped wearing long outfits and started exposing her body by wearing short outfits such as sleeveless tops and short shorts. She was also seen wearing two pairs of glasses, one she uses in reading while the other which she uses as an accessory. In terms of abilities, she developed more uses of her devil fruit and use it for more useful purposes rather than just for battle offensives. Like Jonathan, she had developed an advanced-level mastery of Haki as well as mastering all the three types. Taisho has grown much taller despite passing the age of puberty, growing by 5 inches, larger than the two captain's growth, to 301 cm (9'11"). As a result of being trained on a winter island, his once medium brown skin suddenly became white, his physique also developed, and his body became muscular, his usually unkempt hair became straight. However, he did not have any visible change in his outfits, still wearing a samurai gi. In terms of personality, he managed his loss of concentration, but still continued his loss of orientation as he still did not know the difference of left and right. In terms of abilities, he has become a more powerful swordsman and his sword was noted to be one of the 12 Saijo O Wazamono grade sword, the finest swords in the world. Baghlah further matured in terms of physical appearance and personality. Like all the group's members, he also grew significatly taller, and his hair color became black. He also He has removed his former habit of modesty having his outfits covering most of his body, and started wearing regular t-shirts and shorts and sports a cap. He also managed to extend the limits of the powers of the Jurei Jurei no Mi, as he can manipulate the appearance of objects by 100 years and people by 15 years. Cheng, like all Tendokyo Thirteen members, grew taller by 3 inches to 288 cm (9'5"). He grows a slightly faint goatee and his body further matured. Besides from this, nothing changed from his appearance including his outfits. In his abilities, he managed to use natural oils such as fish oil in making explosives. He also uses an explosive type of Pop Greens called Sprout Seeds. He says he took inspiration from the Straw Hat member Usopp. He lost his former gun and is replaced by the final version of an experimental light submachine rifle which can fire more bullets at once. He also developed somewhat resistance to extreme heat while training for Volcano Cooking. Kwaito, as a result of his age being long past adolescence, is the only member of the Thirteen to grow by an inch, the slowest in the crew. Nothing has changed in his appearance, except some minor changes in his muscles, being a bit larger than before. When he was reintroduced, he is wearing a green jacket and brown pants. He has lost his right hand in his training and replaced by a mechanical one which further supports his ability called Finger Fire. In terms of his signature fighting style called Cowabunga Capoeira, he has developed new movements for it and some moves did not anymore require battle music and he occasionally uses a whistle or a flute to begin some powerful attacks. Sachiko's general appearance has further matured, as seen in her body and the outfits she wears. She has grown by 4 inches to 268 cm (8'6"). She tends to sleep less and enjoys reading pocket books and novels. Her sleepiness finally had a use, as she can also fight even when sleeping, something she learned in her training. Her knowledge about general medicine further extended when she learned physical therapy, allowing her to easily cure fellow members and allies which experience fatigue and injuries due to intense fighting. Along with Jonathan, she is conducting experiments on anesthetics and used them in battle as well. Her use of chemical weapons which had little use before became her signature power, with her chemical arsenal having new additions. Momontaro has developed a muscular body from his old sumo-like body as he learned that he is able to move faster when he has less weight. Despite being the tallest member of the crew, he still kept growing taller to 410 cm (13'5"), still undisputedly taller than anybody else in the crew. His outfits changed from Japanese robes to casual t-shirts and pants. His knowledge of Fishman Karate widened and he has chosen Fishman Jujutsu as his signature style. Like the rest of the Five Stars, Momontaro managed to utilized Haki, and specialized in Kenbunshoku Haki. He also has some knowledge on the use of Busoshoku Haki. Alexander has changed a lot during his training in a Malenkov Family's facility in West Blue. He has removed his bangs despite from being longer, reaching his back similar to Johannah's which made him appear more cleaner than it was before. All of his guns have exponentially greater power than it was before, being able to match the best guns among the gunslingers in the world. One shot even from one of the guns can deal damage to two to four persons, something he had not achieved before. Kagura's body has matured further, having a nearly perfect hourglass figure. Her red hair became purer of the color than it was before. Her outfits became more of a lolita than a typical Japanese, earning her the epithet of "Gothic Assassin". She seems not to wear her hoodie she uses in assassination before the timeskip and replaced by a red coat. In terms of ability, she has unlocked more previously unknown tehniques of the Noro Noro no Mi. Now, she can slow down time to a temporary stop lasting for a short time. She seems to master Rokushiki to a "ready for New World Level" mastery. She can use Rokushiki and the fruit's powers to move fast while attacking the slowed down opponent, multiplying the damage she can inflict. Salvador seems to give up his Mariachi-style clothing and started wearing outfits similar to those worn by the preppy subculture. Despite his old age, he still managed to grow up by one inch. He has cut some of his facial hair, especially his moustache and some parts of his beard to made into sideburns. In terms of abilities, the three years allowed him an upgrade to his weapons and also learned space saving techniques to give room to more weapons without buying another compartment. His new sword being one of the sharpest unnamed swords, his pocket guns can be folded similar to an accordion and added several knives and bullets to his guitar case called El Guitara. In terms of the use of his weapons, he has somehow at par with a good gunslinger and a capable swordsman. He has been regarded as one of the crew's key members since then. Yuji had only a few developments in his appearance and it seems that he after the timeskip is the same old Yuji they know before, only much taller. In terms of his abilities, he developed new uses of his devil fruit, as he can dig underground as well as digging deeper and larger trenches and holes. He can also transforms into different forms of the badger mole, which his devil fruit gave what he can transform to, according to the situation or action. The crew gains two new members: The first one is a horse named Kaiser Slautern. He was once a sickly horse formerly owned by Kokuryu until he was given to Jonathan. He is an Appaloosa breed horse. After the timeskip, Kwaito gave him an automated weapons system activated by voice. He was also given by Sachiko Oita a pill that can turn him into a human for a day. In his human form, he is slightly taller than Jonathan. The second one is a regular-sized human named Apache B. Ape. He became friends with Johanne during her training with Sanji from the Straw Hat Pirates. He is also the one that disciplines Sanji when making perversions on Johanne. Development The original name of the crew was Tendokyo Thirteen. This name was used in their journeys across the Grand Line until the timeskip, where Jonathan introduced Kaiser Slautern into the group. The author held a poll on what is the next name of the crew. For this reason, the group was renamed as the Purple Dawn Pirates. However, the author wanted to give the crew a musical theme and this is the time he renamed the crew finally as the Purple Ragtime Pirates. As Tendokyo Thirteen, the group was named after Tendokyo, where the captain Jonathan was born and followed by the number of members of the group when they earned recognition in the Grand Line (13 members). As Purple Ragtime Pirates, "purple" is the official color of the crew while "ragtime" is a musical genre. However, the "ragtime" term is actually named after "Coyote Ragtime Show", one of the anime shows the author used to watch. Footnotes and references Related articles *Jonathan Arleigh *Johannah O' Malley *Redrum Island *The Chaplaincy Club *House Pirates *Redrum Raiders *Cowabunga Pirates *One Fate *Third Age External links *Tendōkyū- Shakugan no Shana wiki article on the crew's former namesake Site navigation